The Wizarding War
by Victoria Black Herondale
Summary: "Tudo iria ficar bem, afinal, passamos pelo Torneio Tribruxo" Lily pensou, mas quem disse que ela estava certa?


The Wizarding War

Capítulo 1 – Sorrisos

**Lily POV**

-Você tem certeza que eles vem direto para cá, Lene?

-Claro que sim Lily. Foi isso que combinamos

-Lily relaxa... Garanto que daqui a pouco eles voltam

Volto meu olhar para a porta do quarto de Marlene. _Garanto que daqui a pouco eles voltam_, fora o que Doe dissera. Como podem elas estar tão calmas? Mas sempre foi assim, certo? Como no Torneio Tribruxo, enquanto eu morria de preocupação pelo James, elas estavam simplesmente me chamando de louca. Mas como poderia estar calma agora? Estava acontecendo uma guerra! E o pior, nós não só estamos no meio dessa guerra, como fazemos parte do grupo que luta contra os Death Eaters(os caras maus)! Todos nós! Tanto eu, Lene e Doe quanto os Marauders!

-LILY!

Olho para Marlene assustada com seu grito irritado, este me tirando de meus pensamentos. Marlene estava com seus cabelos presos em um coque desleixado, as mãos na cintura. Eu estava morando com ela e Doe durante um tempo, até eu e James nos casarmos. O que aconteceria daqui a exatamente duas semanas:

-Madame Collins pediu para você se virar – ela disse com a voz em um tom mais normal

Me virei na cadeira, em que estava em pé, de frente para a senhora pequena e miúda que dava os últimos retoques em meu vestido de noiva. O vestido estava ficando lindo. Era um tomara que caia, o bustiê branco liso, uma faixa creme marcando a cintura e a saia, chamada de "bailarina", caia solta até o chão com flores bordadas na organza. O buquê seria de rosas vermelhas com lírios brancos.

Nossos padrinhos de casamento seriam Sirius e Marlene. Remus vai entrar comigo e Doe com James, substituindo a posição de nossos pais. Meus pais foram mortos por Death Eaters uns dois meses após minha saída de Hogwarts e entrada na Ordem da Fênix. Petúnia ficara louca, disse que a culpa era minha, me cortou de sua vida e me proibiu de ir ao velório de nossos pais, fui visitar seus túmulos após tudo ter terminado, a culpa me consumindo aos poucos. Se não fosse pelos meus amigos e James, não sei o que faria.

Suspiro e olho para Doe sentada na poltrona preta com prata da antiga casa de Marlene. Ela estava com seus cabelos castanhos claros soltos em seus ombros, uma revista de moda trouxa na mão e a gatinha, que James me deu como pedido de casamento, Poppet, no colo. Mas um barulho me fez virar para a porta fechada do apartamento. Um barulho de porta se abrindo e o som de risadas masculinas pela sala de estar:

-James! – exclamei indo em direção à porta. Mas óbvio que me esqueci do vestido que estava experimentando e de que estava em cima de uma cadeira

-Lily!

**James POV**

-Vocês viram a cara de Dolohov quando o desarmei? – Remus disse rindo enquanto abria a porta do apartamento que as meninas estavam dividindo

-E a do Malfoy quando viu que estava sozinho? – eu comentei divertindo e Sirius praticamente latiu se lembrando da cena do pretensioso Malfoy assustado por perceber que só restava ele lutando contra nós, e se dando conta de que não era capaz de nos vencer sozinho

-Será que elas têm alguma coisa para comer? – Peter perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si – Essa missão me deu fome

-O que _não_ lhe dá fome, Wormtail? – Sirius disse encarando Peter com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso no rosto o seguindo até a cozinha

Me atirei no sofá azul ao lado de Remus. O apartamento que as meninas alugaram era muito bom, não ficava no Diagon Alley assim como o meu e o de Sirius, ficava em um bairro trouxa, mas era grandinho com três quartos, cozinha, sala, e dois banheiros. Ficava no mesmo prédio que a tia de Doe morava, ela que indicou o apartamento.

Só mais duas semanas e Lily iria se mudar comigo para Godric's Hollow, morar em uma casinha muito linda que eu e os Marauders escolhemos. Era a casa perfeita para se começar a vida de casados, e além do mais, fora lá que nascera o criador do pomo de ouro e onde mora Batilda Bagshot, a escritora de _A História da Magia_. E dizem que onde Dumbledore morava durante sua infância.

Mas então ouvimos um barulho vindo do quarto de Marlene. Era o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão e logo um monte de movimentos apressados e vozes altas vindo de lá. Eu e Remus nos levantamos com as varinhas na mão, Sirius e Peter logo atrás vindo da cozinha. Caminhamos lentamente pelo corredor, as varinhas erguidas, até a porta fechada do quarto. Dava para ouvir claramente a agitação lá dentro. Então a porta se abre de súbito e Lily sai de lá dentro vestida com minha camiseta de Quidditch de Gryffindor e um short jeans, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Atrás dela vinha Marlene, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando furtivamente para dentro do quarto, onde se podia ver uma senhora com a mão no peito, uma cadeira caída em sua frente e Doe colocando algo atrás da porta, mas não consegui detectar o que era, pois Lily se atirou em mim, enroscando seus braços em meu pescoço e me beijando impaciente:

-James! Meu Merlin! Você está bem. – ela disse se separando de mim com um sorriso aliviado no rosto

-Claro que estou... Lily, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? – perguntei com a testa enrugada

-Ah claro que sim! – ela disse balançando a cabeça em um ato de descaso – Só houve um probleminha técnico...

-Lily, seu joelho está sangrando – Remus exclama se agachando para ver melhor os joelhos brancos de minha noiva, agora com filetes de sangue

-Deixa que eu cuido disso, Remus – Lene disse puxando Lily para o quarto – vem sua desastrada! Quase que destrói o vestido! – e fechou a porta atrás de Lily

Olhei com as sobrancelhas levantadas para os Marauders. Os três se mataram de rir ao ver minha cara confusa pela última frase de Marlene:

-O vestido de noiva, James – Remus riu pondo seu braço em meus ombros e me conduzindo até a sala de estar.

**Lily POV**

-E então Remus, pronto para levar até o altar a noiva mais linda que já conheceu? – perguntei brincando enquanto me sentava ao lado de James

Os pequenos destroços que criei no vestido quando cai da cadeira, já haviam sido arrumados pela pequena costureira, que havia acabado de ir embora. O vestido ficara maravilhoso e estava bem guardado em meu armário.

-Como você é a única noiva que conheci, acho que sim Lily – ele respondeu rindo enquanto pegava um copo de cerveja amanteigada que Doe oferecia.

Mostrei a língua para ele enquanto todos riam. Lene sentada aos pés de Sirius, encostada em suas pernas. Peter sentado ao meu lado no sofá, Doe no colo de Remus e James me abraçando enquanto dizia que eu seria, com toda a certeza, a noiva mais linda do mundo inteiro. Todos nós ríamos. Essa época tudo era risos, sorrisos e nenhuma preocupação... Mas tudo que é tranquilo, um dia começa a se tornar complicado.

...

**Oi!**

**Resolvi voltar a escrever! Hahahahha**

**Então, essa fic é a continuação da minha primeira fic, Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78, quem quiser fique a vontade para lê-la, mas não terá muita coisa mostrando que é uma continuação. Sei que esse capítulo ficou curto, mas prometo lhes recompensar nos próximos. Talvez me atrase um pouco para postar o segundo capítulo, pois essa próxima semana vai ser cheia de provas, mas depois vem as férias e aí tudo anda. Hahaahhaha**

**Por favor mandem rewiews para dizer qualquer coisa, se gostaram, amaram, não gostaram ou odiaram. Sintam-se a vontade**

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


End file.
